


A Reason Not To Tell

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Human Genitalia, SFAmongUs (tumblr), Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter finds out Tony is the imposter, and wants to tell the rest of the crew. Only problem is...Tony is very good at convincing Peter not to.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	A Reason Not To Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: non-human anatomy, mentions of minor character death.
> 
> So a little note: I love all the different theories that surround this game, the lore, and what the imposters are and how they work. There’s so many of them. In this universe, the imposters are aliens that got trapped on a ship with the crewmates.

Peter had only just walked into electrical, planning on fixing some wiring in there, when it happened.

He rounded the corner just in time to see Tony climb out of the vent.

Peter had frozen, a cocktail of fear, anger, sorrow, and panic coursing through his gut. “You’re—“ he whimpers as the doors shut behind him.

Tony shushes him, holding up his hands in surrender. “Peter please, let me—“

Peter feels tears in his eyes. “It’s you! You’re the one killing people!” He says, voice shaky.

Tony shakes his head. “No, I promise, Peter you have to believe me! Just give me a second okay, please, I can explain.”

Peter backs into the closed door. “Fine. Explain.”

Tony relaxes a bit. “I haven’t killed anyone. I... I need to eat. I need—I eat things different than you do, and—and I do need to eat. But I haven’t killed anyone myself!”

Peter blanches. “You’ve eaten my friends!” He cries out. “Even if you didn’t kill them-“

Tony walks closer. “Please Peter, please listen!” He says softly. “We don’t need the bodies to feed, we need hormones. Adrenaline, to be specific... and the easiest way to get that is to chase and kill people. Everything else is a bonus—like desert, you don’t need it but it tastes good.”

Peter blanches and fights the urge to retch. “You—“

“But there’s another way to get it,” he whispers, holding Peter’s wrists into the door. “I’ll make you a deal, Peter,” he whispers in his ear. “I’ll tell you who’s been killing people on the ship. You can throw them out. And in return, I’ll give you a reason not to tell them I’m also an imposter,” he says.

Peter’s breath hitches. “What’s that reason?”

Tony grins, and his tongue extends to lick Peter’s neck. It’s way too long to be considered human, and it’s way too weird looking to be considered anything other than a tentacle.

“The second way to get that adrenaline hormone out of humans,” he says, the tongue sliding down Peter’s shirt and writhing on his chest and stomach. “Sex.”

Peter’s breath hitches, and his cock definitely takes interest. “I..”

Tony’s tongue dips lower, into Peter’s pants and over his cock. “Hmmm?” He teases.

Peter melts. Fuck. “You won’t kill anyone?” He asks.

Tony nods, tongue pulling back out. “I won’t kill anyone. I’ll tell you who it is. C’mon baby, please?”

Peter whines and gives in. “Fine. Fine!” He turns around to face the door, putting his hands on the door. “Convince me.”

Tony grins and rips Peter’s pants off, literally, and licks a long strips from the front of Peter’s balls up his crack to his lower back.

Peter’s legs go weak, and he reaches behind himself to grab at Tony’s arm. “Oh, oh my god!” He cries out.

Tony snickers, licking over his hole several times flat tongued. “Yeah?” He whispers. “Spread your cheeks for me baby.”

Peter whimpers and spreads his ass apart, looking over his shoulder. “Tony...”

Tony grins and pushes the tip of his tongue inside of Peter. “Yeah? You like that? Like getting fucked open on my tongue?”

Peter nods, sticking his own tongue out as he pants heavily. “Need it, put it in me!”

Tony coos and kisses Peter’s neck. Then he moves his tongue deeper inside of Peter, going as deep as he dares, before fucking Peter with his tongue.

Peter whimpers and pushes his hips back into it, pleasured tears escaping down his cheeks. “Tony!”

Tony coos and fucks his tongue up faster and harder. “Good boy. Good boy.” He wraps his hands around Peter’s cock and jerks it in time with his tongue’s thrusts.

Peter sobs and shoots his load all over Tony’s hand and the electrical door.

Tony grins and pulls his tongue back out, kissing Peter’s cheek. “So you’ll keep my secret?”

Peter smiles tiredly and nods, completely fucked out. “As long as I get to keep that tongue in my ass, then yeah.”


End file.
